1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an improved alternating current generator for charging a car battery which comprises a radio noise supressing capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Arts:
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, the conventional alternating current generator for charging a battery will be illustrated.
In FIGS. 1 and 2, the reference number (1) designates an alternating current generator and (2) designates a bracket and a radio noise suppressing capacitor (3) is held in the bracket (2). As shown in FIG. 2, one terminal of the capacitor is connected to the output terminal of the generator and the other terminal of the capacitor is connected to the ground.
As shown in FIG. 3, in the conventional generator, the capacitor element is held in a metallic casing (5) and one terminal of the capacitor element is press-contacted with the metallic casing (5) and the other terminal of the element is press-contacted with a conductive member (6). The inner part of the metallic casing (5) is water-proofed by a water proof packing (not shown). The metallic casing (5) is fixed on the bracket (2) with a screw (8) through a holder (7) which is welded on the metallic casing. The conductive member (6) is connected through an insulator (not shown), conductive members (9), (10) mounted on the bracket (2) to the output terminal of the generator. In the conventional structure, one terminal of the capacitor element held in the metallic casing (5) is press-contacted with the metallic casing and the other terminal is press-contacted with the conductive member (6) which is connected to the output terminal of the generator and is fixed on the generator bracket with the screw through the holder welded on the metallic casing. Accordingly, the structure of the capacitor is complicated and requires many parts and a cost for the preparation of the capacitor and a cost for fitting the capacitor are high and moreover, the holder for supporting the capacitor may be broken by vibration or shock from an engine.
The structure of fixing the metallic casing with the screw is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,362 "Diode-rectified alternating current generator having a built-in transistor voltage regulator".